


The rumors

by wqlfstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, James Ships It, Lily Ships It, M/M, Marauders, Rumors, Rumors in Hogwarts, The teachers ships it too, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqlfstars/pseuds/wqlfstars
Summary: At Hogwarts there's always rumors.But what happens when a rumor about Sirius and Remus spreads?





	The rumors

 

Hogwarts was like any other school. Teenagers, drama, love, friendship, rumors, everywhere. Hogwarts had many rumors, and how did they happen you might ask? Well, if you tell your friend a secret, they tell the secret to another friend, and everyone keep telling it. Even the teachers knew the rumors, sometimes. The Marauders always made rumors about everything and everyone. And everyone loved them. 

Lily, Marlene and Dorcas talked about them one day. How Remus and Sirius would make a cute couple. James had told Lily about Sirius' crush on Remus. So of course, Lily told her friends, and they started spreading the rumor that Sirius and Remus dated.

\---

"Hello Potter," Dorcas said as James walked over to Dorcas, Marlene and Lily. "Fancy seeing you here. Want anything?"

"Have you heard the rumors? Sirius has found out, and he's freaking out," James said and sat next to Marlene. "He's so angry at me. He thinks I'm the one who started the rumor, but really, I wouldn't do that to him. He's my best mate!" 

"Well," Lily said and coughed awkwardly. "We started the rumor." 

"But hey, Remus hasn't found out. No one has told him yet," Marlene said. "If he knew, he would be freaking out too, and yell at us, and eating his chocolate as comfort."

"But Sirius dosen't want anyone to find out how much he loves Remus," James said and hid his face in his hands. 

"I'm confused. Are you mad at us, for spreading the rumor? Or are you happy about it?" Dorcas asked, looking rather confused. 

"I'm both. I'm happy that they might get together," James said. "But I'm mad at you, Lily, for telling them. But it's my own fault. I shouldn't have told you, in first place."

"I'm sorry, Potter. But they're my best friends, so of course I told them," Lily said, and Marlene smiled. "I'll talk with Remus." 

"No, maybe it's for the best if Remus dosen't know about it," Marlene said and Dorcas nodded. "That way, he wont be freaking out."

"Can you talk with Sirius? Maybe have a sleepover with him?" James asked. That way, you could convince him to tell Remus his feelings for him."

"We can try, but we can't promise anything," Lily said. "He wont open up to us."

"But he will as long as Marlene's there, his best girl friend." Dorcas said, and Marlene blushed a little.

"No way! Are you still not over your crush on Sirius, even though he's gay?" James asked, and Marlene kicked his foot gently. 

"Almost all the girl wants Sirius. Come on, he's Sirius Black for god's sake!" Marlene said and turned even redder than Lily's hair. 

Dorcas, Lily and James burst out in laughter, as Marlene just got redder and redder.

\---

"Hey, Sirius?" Marlene whispered in DADA class.

"Yeah, Marl?" Sirius asked, looking at Remus.

Remus was writing some notes, and paying attention to class.

"Stop staring," Marlene said and rolled her eyes. "Wanna have a sleep over in my, Alice's, Lily's and Dorcas' dorm tonight? Alice is sleeping in Frank's dorm, so she said you're aloud to borrow her bed." 

"Yeah sure, that's sounds fun," Sirius said, and went back to staring at Remus.

"Look, if it helps you calm down a little, Remus dosen't know about the rumors yet. We haven't told him, but he'll find out soon," Marlene said.

"Are you planning on telling him?" Sirius asked eyes widened open.

"Maybe. I know he's going on a date with another bloke, so if you want him, you better tell him," Marlene said with a little laugh.

"Mr Black, could you stop staring at Mr Lupin, and pay attention to the class?" Professor Flitwick said, while Remus and Sirius blushed.

"I-I'm sorry," Sirius muttered.

"Thank you," Professor Flitwick said, and went back to teaching.

"Very smooth, Black," Marlene said with a big grin on her face.

"Shut it," Sirius said and blushed. "I'm never gonna face Remus again." 

\---

Sirius sait in the girls dorm, and painting his nails black. 

"This colour really suits me, dosen't it?" Sirius asked and laughed.

"We have to do your makeup!" Dorcas yelled, and the others cheered.

"Woah, makeup? I'm not sure.." Sirius said.

"I swear, Remus will jump on you if he sees you with makeup!" Lily said. "I know my Remmy." 

"Yeah, he'll fall for you, Siri," Marlene said. "Please let us."

"Alright," Sirius sighed. "Why did I agree to this?" 

Some minutes later, Dorcas, Lily and Marlene had done Sirius' makeup. 

"Wow, I love makeup!" Sirius cheered. "Thank you guys! Can I borrow your eyeliner, Lils?" 

"You can have it," Lily said and handed it to him. "As long as you use it."

"Now, go to your dorm! And let Remus see you!" Dorcas said and pushed him out of the door.

Sirius did as they told him. He walked to his, James', Peter's and Remus' dorm.

He opened the door, to find Remus reading on his bed. And no James or Peter.  _They must have planned this,_ Sirius thought.

"H-hey.." Sirius said, and placed him on his own bed.

"Oh hey Padfo-" Remus said, but he looked up from his book, and blushed while he choked on some water, he had drank.

Sirius blushed. "What's wrong?" 

"N-nothing.. I-I'm..uhm..A-are you wearing m-makeup..?" Remus asked, avoiding meeting Sirius' eyes.

"Yeah, I am. Dorcas, Marlene and Lily did it. Do you like it?" Sirius said proud.

"It's uhm, pretty.." Remus said and turned his face to his book. 

Sirius stared at his lips. He wanted to kiss them so bad.

"A-are you staring at me?" Remus asked with a little grin, that made Sirius blush.

"Sorry..I'll uhm..leave.." Sirius said and left.

\---

"Good morning Siri," Lily said at breakfast.

"How did it go yesterday?" Dorcas asked, and took a bite of her pancake.

"Uhm, he blushed, and it was awkward," Sirius said and sighed. "I don't think he likes me."

"He does. We're talking about Remus, Sirius," Marlene said. "You're Sirius Black! Merlin, he can't deny his love for you."

"Yes, I know that everyone likes me," Sirius said. "But it's different with Remus. He's..he's special. He's not just one of my one night stands."

"Aweh, Sirius is grown up," James said, and Sirius glared at him. "You are in love!" 

Sirius went silent and blushed. 

"Hey! Sirius and Remus loves each other!" some Ravenclaw girl yelled, and everyone clapped.

"This is gonna be the death of me.." Sirius said, and hid his face in his hands.

\---

"Remus, how's it going with Sirius and you?" Frank asked Remus, as they were studying in the library.

"Me and Sirius? What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"You're boyfriends," Frank said and Remus froze. "Wait, you aren't?" 

"No! We're not! Sirius and I are best mates," Remus said.

"But all the rumors.." Frank said.

"Rumors? There's rumors about Sirius and I?" Remus asked, and Frank nodded. "Why am I first finding out about this now?"

"I thought you knew," Frank said and Remus sighed. "The whole school only talks about it.

"How long has this rumor been going on?" Remus asked.

"For a week. Everyone wants you to be together," Frank said. "Even I do."

"A whole week? And everybody?" Remus asked. "Why did nobody tell me?"

"I'm not sure," Frank said, and closed his book. "I think everybody thought you knew. Like me, I thought you knew."

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Alice asked, as she placed herself next to Frank.

"Frank just told me about the rumor," Remus said.

"About you and Sirius?" Alice asked, and Remus nodded.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Frank asked, and Remus blushed.

"Of course!" Remus said. "But I'm just Remus. So he can't like me back."

"Maybe you should talk with him?" Alice said, but Remus shook his head. "That way, it might help and you'll sort it out."

"Maybe, I'll have to think about it," Remus said and stood up. "Thanks for telling me Frank."

Frank nodded and Alice waved as Remus left the library.

\---

"Brother.." Regulus said, as he met Sirius in the Hall.

"Reg? Why are you talking to me?" Sirius asked. "I thought you hated me, you made that clear."

Reg rolled his eyes. "I do, but I'm gonna get straight into the point.." 

"Well, I'm not," Sirius said and laughed a little, but Regulus just glared at him.

"You can't be gay, you can't date Remus, you can't have sex with him, and you really can't marry him!" Regulus said.

"Why the hell does that matter to you?" Sirius asked. "Yes, I have disappointed this family, but why does Remus matter in all this?"

"He's halfblood! So we wouldn't be a pureblood family!" Regulus said.

"They disowned me, remember?" Sirius asked.

"How could I forget the best day in my life, Sirius?" Regulus asked and laughed.

"Piss off!" Sirius yelled and slapped him.

"Glad to," Regulus said, and left him.

Sirius started to cry. And he ran up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

\---

"Pads, are you alright?" James asked.

"I hate Regulus!" Sirius yelled.

James sighed, "Yeah, I do too." James hugged him. "Tell me what happened?"

"I met him on my way to the Gryffindor Common Room, he told I can't be in love with Remus.." Sirius said and cried.

"Well, that's not something he's gonna decide," James said. "You can love whoever you want."

"Thanks Prongs, but I hate my shitty family," Sirius said and wiped his tears away.

"Yeah, well you have Peter, Remus, my family and I. We're your real family," James said and Sirius smiled.

"Do you think Remus likes me too?" Sirius asked. "Because I don't think so."

"He does," James said and Sirius eyes filled with hope. "He must, because you're Sirius Black." 

Sirius smiled, and James made a little laugh.

\---

"Remus?.." Sirius asked, as he entered the library.

"Oh hey Padfoot," Remus said. "What are you doing in the library?"

"I came here to tell you something," Sirius said.

"Shall we leave?" Dorcas asked smirking, while Marlene and Lily tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, we really should," Lily said, and left with Marlene and Dorcas.

"So, what do you wanna tell me?" Remus asked.  _He's not gonna tell you he loves you, face it Remus!_ Remus thought.

"I'm in love with y-" but before Sirius could finish, Remus had already pressed their lips together.

"I love you too, Pads," Remus said as he pulled away.

 

**The very end!!**

**I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**:) Thank you for reading (:**

 

 


End file.
